Kisah Terakhir: Sekuel
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Last Breath. Tak ada penyesalan bila tak terjadi. Karena sudah terjadi itulah makanya dikatakan sebuah penyesalan. Sebuah sekuel dari fict sebelumnya. Yaoi NaruGaa. Mind Rnr?


A/N: Ini sekuel fict Mizu yang sebelumnya Kisah Terakhir. Mungkin lebih baik baca fict yang itu terlebih dahulu, karena masih ada sedikit hubungan walau masih bisa dibaca terpisah. Selamat membaca…

.

.

Kisah Terakhir: Sekuel

(Last Breath)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruGaa

Genre: Angst

Rated: T

Waning: AU, typo, alur cepat, yaoi.

Italic: Flashback dan center

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

Summary:

Sudah hampir satu bulan berlalu sejak saat itu. Sejak saat Gaara meninggalkan Naruto untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan Naruto dalam sebuah penyesalan dan keputusasaan yang begitu dalam. Kalau semua bisa diulang dalam waktu yang sama, Naruto tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan pemuda berambut merah yang sangat mencintainya. Namun semua hanya sebuah angan semu. Tak ada penyesalan bila tak terjadi. Karena sudah terjadi itulah makanya dikatakan sebuah penyesalan.

.

Hamparan warna biru terhampar luas di depan mata. Angin darat bertiup pelan memainkan rambut pirangnya dengan perlahan. Tangannya bertumpu membentuk sudut tegak lurus menahan berat tubuhnya. Menyesap setiup bau laut yang dibawakan sang angin.

Wajah itu terlihat lelah tanpa adanya sedikit pun kebahagiaan. Seolah menanggung beban yang teramat sangat. Cekungan juga tampak terlihat jelas di bawah matanya memberikan sebuah warna gelap yang mirip dengak mantan kekasihnya. Yah, kekasih yang telah tiada.

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu tak melakukan apa-apa kecuali hanya menikmati kesunyian yang ada. Tak tahu ini dimana, hanya langkah kakinya membawa ke tempat ini. Melangkah tanpa arah karena petunjuk hidupnya sudah hilang.

Suara deburan ombak seakan membangkitkan sebuah kenangan lama namun hanya sebuah kilasan memori yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Menutup mata berusaha menahan kalut di dada.

Berbeda. Ada yang berbeda saat ini.

Berdua dan sendirian.

Dulu dan sekarang.

Berada di sebuah tempat tak berpenghuni seorang diri. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya kesendirian itu lagi. Mencoba merasakan setiap rasa yang seharusnya masih ada di hatinya. Namun tak ada. Tak ada sedikit pun yang bisa dirasakannya. Sejak hari itu, sejak Gaara meninggalkannya Naruto seakan kehilangan semua indera bahkan perasaanya. Mati.

Sekelebat bayangan bermain dipikirannya saat mengingat sebuah kepingan memori yang tak pernah akan hilang dari benaknya selamanya. Kepingan ingatan tentang seseorang.

"_Aku akan ikut denganmu."_

_Mata Naruto membelalak tak percaya mendengar perkataan Gaara. Tidakkah kekasihnya ini kehilangan akal sehatnya hingga bisa mengambil keputusan segila ini. Apa lagi ia baru saja lulus SMA dan baru menjalani hubungan ini dalam rentang waktu tiga bulan saja._

"_Kau tahu, Naruto … kehilangan semua ini tak akan ada artinya kalau harus dibandingkan dengan kehilanganmu di dalam hidupku." _

_Naruto mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Walau hanya sesaat namun dirinya yakin barusan Gaara tersenyum dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia dan menghangatkan hatinya._

_Segera saja Naruto mememeluk erat pemuda yang hanya lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Seberapa besar sebenarnya Gaara menyimpan kepercayaan padanya. "Aku berjanji akan membalas semua ini dengan memberimu semua kebahagiaan di dunia ini, Gaara. Aku mencintaimu selamanya."_

"_Ore mo, Naruto."_

Titik cairan bening itu mengalir perlahan dari kelopak mata yang masih tertutup. Tak ingin menyaksikan langit yang melihatnya menangis. Sedikit demi sedikit semakin deras hingga ikut membasahi tubuhnya. Ternyata air mata masih bersedia menemaninya. Sedikit memberikan reaksi akan sebuah rasa yang muncul dari hatinya.

Posisinya pun berubah memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Menahan segala sesak dan rasa benci pada dirinya sendiri. Bodoh, benar-benar bodoh.

Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hari itu, hari dimana ia 'menculik' putra bungsu Sabaku dan membawanya pergi. Dan membuat mereka berdua dikejar-kejar anak buah ayah Gaara hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya. Semua itu karena sang kepala keluarga Sabaku mengetahui hubungan terlarang yang diam-diam dilakukan putra bungsunya bersama Naruto.

Marah dengan kekeraskepalaan dan semua yang sudah mereka lakukan membuat ayah Gaara geram dan akhirnya mencoret nama Gaara dari keluarga Sabaku, menghapus hubungan darah sang anak bungsu dan menganggapnya telah mati. Diiringi tangisan kakak perempuan Gaara, keduanya menghilang dari peradaban dengan sebuah janji manis yang begitu indah.

Namun Naruto mengingkarinya.

.

.

"_Lihat Gaara … ini apartemen kita." Naruto mengusap bawah hidungnya sembari tertawa pelan. "walau kecil kuharap kau mau bersabar." Naruto membuka pintu apartemen yang berukuran kecil itu perlahan. Menunjukka isinya yang hampir tak ada. Kosong. Sebuah tempat pelarian lainnya._

_Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan. "Dimana pun kita tinggal aku tak perduli. Asal kau masih memberikan 'rumah' untukku di hatimu, Naruto … aku tak keberatan."_

"_Haha … rasanya aneh tahu. Kalau kau terlalu melankolis begitu. Aku berusaha lebih keras lagi mencari uang jadi nanti kita bisa punya tempat yang lebih layak. Tunggulah." Naruto memandang bahagia pada jade kehijauan milik Gaara. Mengusap pelan helai kemerahan Gaara walau dibarengin tatapan marah pemiliknya karena tak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Tunggulah."_

_._

_._

Sekali lagi pemuda pirang itu menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena sebuah memori lainnya yang datang tak diundang ke dalam dirinya.

Mengingat bagaimana mereka berdua saling berpelukan karena dinginnya udara musim dingin yang menyeruak masuk melalui celah pintu dan jendela. Apa lagi dengan dinding tipis apartemen yang begitu dingin juga menambah intensitas kebekuan di dalam rumah. Tak punya pekerjaan hanya sedikit tabungan. Hingga hanya mampu menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggir kota.

_Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Gaara yang mulai mendingin. Mendecak kecil saat dirasanya Gaara mulai bergetar dalam tidurnya. Seharusnya Naruto sadar Gaara tak tahan dingin itulah mengapa ia tak pernah menyalakan pendingin saat musim panas sekalipun di kediaman Sabaku—dulu._

"_Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dada Naruto mencari sedikit kehangatan dari kulit tan itu._

_Naruto tahu Gaara berbohong terlebih karena tubuh Gaara yang semakin mendingin. Naruto lalu menarik dagu Gaara, menciumnya lembut. Berpikir setidaknya ini bisa menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada tubuh Gaara. Mendengar desahan dan erangan dari bibir Gaara membuat Naruto menyeringai puas, berarti hipotesisnya berhasil._

_Wajah Gaara memerah dengan sempurna. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman hanya saja tak pernah seintim ini dengan tangan Naruto yang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Wajah Gaara semakin bertambah panas saat merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana yang mengeras._

_Naruto menarik kepala Gaara, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ternyata ikut menjalar di pipinya bukan hanya pada Gaara. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa begini hanya karena melihat wajah Gaara yang begitu … err … menarik hasratnya. Padahal selama ini ia bisa menahannya._

'_Chikuso.' Naruto hanya bisa merutuk di dalam hati. Salahkan kondisi mereka saat ini dan juga wajah Gaara yang seakan berkata 'ayo makan, Aku.'_

_Gaara hanya tertawa pelan di dalam hati. Ia juga tahu apa maksud tubuh Naruto. Sedikit udara panas mulai masuk ke tubuhnya mengalahkan angin dingin di luar sana. Gaara juga sadar seberapa keras Naruto menahan diri sejak mereka keluar dari kediaman Sabaku. Namun itu juga yang terjadi padanya ia ingin Naruto menyentuhnya. Sepertinya sebelumnya saat semua masih baik-baik saja._

"_Lakukanlah."_

_Tubuh Naruto terdiam sejenak. Melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar lirihan suara dan menatap langsung jade Gaara. "Kau barusan bilang apa, Gaara?"_

"_Baka. Tubuhmu bahkan lebih jujur dari pada otak bakamu, Naruto."_

_Mengerti, Naruto menyeringai senang. Menjilat bibirnya pelan, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan hidung yang bersinggungan dengan milik Gaara. "Dengan senang hati, My Ojou-sama."_

"_Aku laki-laki, Baka."_

_Naruto hanya tertawa pelan. "Bagiku kau tetap Ojou-sama milikku Gaara."_

_Gaara tak menjawab apa-apa hanya wajah semerah kepiting rebuslah jawaban dari pernyataan Naruto. Namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyatakan seberapa dalam perasaan Gaara pada Naruto. Juga bagaimana perasaan Naruto padanya._

"_Jangan menyesalimu permintaanmu, Gaara."_

_Tidak. Gaara tak akan pernah menyesal walau harus menahan sakit hingga beberapa hari dan membuatnya terbaring di tempat tidur karena permainan Naruto. Setidaknya musim dingin bukanlah masalah lagi buat mereka. Karena hangatnya cinta mereka bahkan bisa membuat musim panas iri._

_._

_._

_Tak lama kemudian Naruto berhasil mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan percetakan walau hanya sebagai pekerja rendahan setidaknya ia bisa mengumpulkan uang apa lagi hanya berbekal ijazah SMA. Tak mungkin mereka hanya mengandalkan uang tabungan yang isinya kini sudah tak seberapa._

_Berbagai kejadian lucu dan mengharukan mereka hadapi berdua setidaknya Gaara bersyukur mengambil keputusan yang benar-benar gila baginya. Namun kini ia bisa tersenyum bahagia di samping Naruto._

_._

"_Otanjoubi, Omedettou Gaara."_

_Gaara hanya menyumbangkan senyuman tipis saat beberapa potong kue yang disusun rapi membentuk sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan sebatang lilin di dalamnya._

"_Maaf aku tak bisa menemukan lilin yang bertuliskan angka untuk usiamu hanya ada ini tak apa kan, Gaara? Dan aku tak bisa membelikanmu kado … yah kau tahu bukan … itu—"_

_Mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto Gaara memotongnya cepat. "Daijoubu. Bersamamu adalah kado terindah yang kumiliki. Terima kasih, Naruto."_

_._

_._

Sedikit senyum tipis berhasil mampir di bibir Naruto mengingat ulang tahun Gaara yang dirayakannya pertama kali sejak mereka melarikan diri. Hanya dengan sebuah perayaan sederhana karena Naruto masih tak memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan tentu saja hanya ada sedikit uang.

"Padahal kau tinggal dalam sebuah keluarga berada. Namun kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum diantara semua kekurangan itu Gaara?"

"_Karena aku bersamamu."_

Suara angin seakan memberikan jawaban pada pertanyaan Naruto. Bagi Gaara cukup dengan adanya Naruto jauh dari sebuah kecukupan lebih berarti. Hidup di dalam sebuah keluarga dingin tak membuatnya bisa bernapas lega namun cukup melihat senyum Naruto bahkan Gaara bisa tersenyum bebas. Hanya bersama Naruto bukan siapa pun juga.

_._

_._

_Ibarat sebuah laut, tak mungkin selamanya tenang pasti ada kalanya bergelombang bahkan berombak kencang. Begitulah yang mulai terjadi di tahun keempat hubungan keduanya. Semua bermula karena pekerjaan Gaara di sebuah klub malam._

"_Berhenti dari pekerjaanmu, Gaara." Mata Naruto menyalang marah saat mengetahui kalau kekasihnya menjadi bartender di sebuah klub malam tanpa sepengatahuannya._

_Gaara mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Menghadapi kemarahan Naruto tidaklah bisa dengan kemarahan yang ada malah akan semakin panas. "Aku hanya mencoba membantumu, Naruto. Kau tahu aku tak bisa hanya diam di rumah ini."_

"_Tapi kau bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lain, Gaara. Dan asal kau tahu kita tak kesulitan lagi seperti tahun lalu, kalau kau lupa."_

_Itu benar sejak setahun yang lalu, karir Naruto membaik dan meroket dengan baik dan sekarang menjabat sebagai asisten kepala di salah satu cabang perusahaanya. Walau terlihat masih seperti anak kuliah Namun Naruto sudah bekerja dengan karir yang cukup bagus. Sebuah usaha keras yang akhirnya terbayar jua. Setidaknya mereka sekarang mampu menyewa sebuah apartemen di samping laut yang cukup layak._

"_Aku tahu, hanya saja …" Gaara tak bisa meneruskan perkataannya karena tak bisa memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya ia bekerja di sana. Ia butuh uang untuk dirinya sendiri yang tak boleh Naruto tahu untuk apa. _

"_Kau harus berhenti. Jangan pernah mencoba ke sana lagi atau aku akan menghancurkan tempatmu bekerja itu, Gaara." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menjauhi Gaara. Mengacuhkan sebuah suara batuk tertahan yang terdengar dibelakangnya. Mengedepankan rasa marah dan egoisnya yang kesal saat berpasang-pasang mata menatap lapar kekasihnya saat tak sengaja acara kumpul kantor berakhir di sebuah klub malam._

_._

Mungkinkah saat itu kau sudah sakit, Gaara? Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kumpulan batu karang di belakangnya. Jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipinya walau kini tak lagi mengalirkan air mata.

Iris _safire_ yang mulai terbuka hanya menatap kosong langit yang mulai berubah warna di atas sana. Berubah menjadi warna jingga kemerahan. Orange dan merah. Naruto dan Gaara. Namun kini hanya ada Orange tanpa merah. Hanya ada Naruto tanpa Gaara.

Naruto merasakan sebuah perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadari kalau Gaara semakin melemah. Tentu saja karena bagaimana pun yang terjadi, setiap harinya selalu sama. Gaara akan tersenyum dan menyambutnya pulang ke rumah. Memberikan apa saja yang diinginkan Naruto walau harus terus saja mengalah dengan semua sifat egoisnya.

"Apa selama ini kau menahan sakit tanpa membaginya sedikit pun padaku, Gaara? Kenapa kau berusaha keras menyembunyikannya … apa segitu burukkah jika aku mengetahuinya?"

.

.

"_Uhuk … uhuk …"_

_Naruto berlari menuju kamar mandi saat didengarnya suara batuk yang semakin bertambah intensitasnya setiap hari. Namun Naruto hanya mendapati Gaara yang tengah menyiram lantai dengan air shower._

"_Kau baik-baik saja, Gaara?" tanya Naruto cemas takut terjadi sesuatu dengan kekasihnya._

"_Tentu saja. Kau pikir kenapa?" tanya Gaara balik seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Matanya menyiratkan ketenangan yang begitu dalam seolah semua yang dikatakannya benar._

"_Benarkah?" tanya Naruto lagi sedikit tak percaya, namun tak ada kesempatan untuknya berbicara saat Gaara suda mendorong Naruto keluar dai kamar mandi. Mengajaknya untuk sarapan. Lalu mengantarnya ke pintu depan untuk berangkat bekerja._

_Gaara benar-benar penipu ulung. Tentu saja semua yang dikatakannya bohong. Seandainya Naruto lebih teliti mungkin ia akan menemukan sedikit noda darah di sudut ubin kamar mandi._

.

.

_Semua hal yang dicemaskan Naruto seakan tak beralasan dan tak terjadi saat semua berjalan dengan sempurna. Tak ada pernah lagi didengarnya Gaara terbatuk atau pun sakit, hanya ada Gaara yang bahagia di sampingnya bersamanya. Mereka berdua merasa kalau semua ini sempurna tanpa tahu badai besar yang datang tanpa di undang._

_Naruto benar-benar bingung melihat tingkah Gaara akhir-akhir ini. Wajahnya selalu gelisah menatap ke arah telepon rumah. semua ini bermula sejak seminggu yang lalu saat Gaara menerima telepon dari seseorang._

_Walau tak terlalu terlihat namun Naruto dapat merasakan kalau Gaara sangat senang. Bahkan pemuda itu selalu menunggu deringan telepon dengan setia. Sebenarnya siapa yang ditunggu Gaara._

"_Kau sedang apa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto berpura-pura tidak tahu padahal hampir tiga puluh menit ia menuggu dan melihat Gaara dari balik pintu pembatas._

"_Tidak ada." Gaara hanya menjawab singkat kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto menuju dapur. Tak merasakan tatapan marah Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya erat. Mungkinkah pemuda berambut merah itu selingkuh?_

_Kecurigaan Naruto terjawab saat sepulangnya dari kantor tak mendapati Gaara di depan pintu menyambutnya pulang. Berjalan pelan Naruto menuju ruang tengah. Tahu pasti dimana Gaara berada. Sebuah kebiasaan barunya. Menunggu telepon._

_Ternyata benar pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu sedang menerima telepon._

"_Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura."_

_Kaki Naruto terhenti di tempat mendengar pembicaraan Gaara. Sakura? Mungkinkah … namun Naruto tak ingin menuduh Gaara macam-macam hanya karena satu nama. Mungkin saja itu nama teman, relasi, atau kenalan Gaara yang lain. Namun kalimat berikutnya yang sampai ke telinga Naruto membuat pemuda pirang ini tak lagi bisa menahan amarah._

"_Iyah … tou-san juga sayang, Karin."_

_Naruto hanya membalikkan tubuhnya tak jadi menghampiri Gaara. Rasanya semua sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Gaara selingkuh bahkan memiliki anak._

_Seandainya saja Naruto mau sedikit lebih lama mendengarkan mungkin kisah ini akan berbeda._

"_Tidak apa, Sakura … walau Karin anak Saso-nii aku tak keberatan ia memanggilku tou-san. Karena aku sudah menganggap Sasori-nii sebagai kakaku sendiri."_

_._

_._

_Sebenarnya Gaara tak menyembunyikan apa pun hanya saja Naruto yang terlihat sedikit menjauhinya. Karena ini baik untuknya Gaara membiarkan saja tanpa berpikir kalau Naruto telah salah paham pada dirinya. Gaara terlalu sibuk menyembunyikan sakitnya dan bepergian ke rumah sakit diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto._

_._

_._

Malam sudah mulai naik, namun pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu masih setia berada di bibir pantai. Tak memperdulikan dinginnya angin di sekelilingnya. Ia sudah mati rasa, bahkan sejak lama. Sejak belahan jiwanya pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Karin … Sakura …" Seandainya saja aku langsung menanyakannya mungkin semua tak akan seperti ini benarkan, Gaara?

Naruto memang hanya bisa berandai-andai … tak bisa mengembalikan waktu yang sudah berlalu. Ia bukanlah _Kami-sama_ yang mempunyai hak hakiki penuh terhadap dunia ini. Ia hanya lah penumpang yang diizinkan tinggal di sini lebih lama. Sebelum sang khalik meminta kembali apa yang sudah dititipkannya.

Naruto mulai berdiri, berjalan perlahan menuju ke aral laut gelap. Bunyi kecipak air terdengar saat langkahnya mulai memasuki area yang basah. Celananya mulai basah karena kedalaman air yang dimasukinya semakin meningkat. Dari kaki hingga akhirnya sebatas pinggang mulai terendam air.

"Gaara, bukankah kau bilang kau suka laut? Bahkan kau selalu memandangi laut di samping apartemen setiap sore hari. Memandang laut tanpa pernah kenal bosan. Tapi kau tak pernah memberitahukannya padaku alasannya mengapa kau menyukai laut sore hari." Naruto tersenyum miris mengingatnya. "jadi tak mengapa bukan jika aku memilih saat ini untuk pergi, di tempat yang sangat kau sukai bukan, Gaara."

Naruto berdiri di tengah laut dengan kokoh, walau beberapa riak ombak kecil menghantam tubuhnya dan membuat keseimbangannya sedikiti goyah.

Matanya menengadah ke atas, ke langit gelap. Tidak lagi gelap saat awan menghilang dan digantikan dengan rembulan yang tengah bersinar penuh. Bulan purnama.

"Malam itu juga bulan purnama bukan, Gaara … saat aku melepaskan tanganmu … dan menghilang—melarikan—dari hidupmu."

.

"_Naruto, kubilang tunggu!"_

_Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah tarikan di lengannya membuatnya tak bisa melangkah. Matanya menatap marah pada pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja menariknya. Namun Naruto tak mengucapkan apa pun, hanya kebisuan jawaban permintaan Gaara._

"_Kumohon, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Naruto."_

_Naruto tak mengindahkannya malah hatinya malah bertambah sakit. Bagaimana tidak saat kau berusaha untuk pulang ke rumah lebih awal bukan sebuah kecupan hangat yang mampir di pipimu namun sebuah kenyataan lain di sana. _

"_Lepaskan tanganmu, Gaara. Semua sudah selesai tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi. Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri."_

_Srak._

_Naruto menghempaskan tarikan tangan Gaara yang melemah. Tak mengindahkan isyarat permohonan yang baru saja dilontarkan kekasihnya. Ia sudah terlalu muak dengan semua kepura-puraan Gaara dan ia benci karena pengkhiatan pemuda itu._

"_Kenapa kau tak mau mendengarkan apa yang ingin kukatakan, Naruto? Aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu apa lagi cinta kita, Naruto."_

_Naruto tak mendegarnya karena ia sudah terlalu jauh dari Gaara. Lagi pula apa pun yang dijelaskan Gaara tak merubah apa pun karena matanya sudah terlanjur melihat bagaimana Gaara memeluk sayang seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Itu kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat hujan badai menghantam kota._

_Naruto berusaha pulang karena mengkhawatirkan Gaara namun ternyata pemuda berambut merah itu tengah bersama seorang wanita dan merangkulnya dengan seorang gadis kecil dipelukannya. Seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia yang sesungguhnya. Mengajak keduanya masuk ke rumah mereka dengan saling berpegangan tangan._

_._

_._

"Cinta memang buta, Gaara. Hanya karena takut kehilanganmu aku menghancurkannya. Aku tak seberani dirimu yang dengan lantang mempertahankan hubungan kita di depan keluargamu. Aku hanya pengecut yang bisa berlari dan bersembunyi tanpa bisa menarik tanganmu dan mengatakan kau milikku bahkan dengan siapa pun juga walau wanita itu hanya kenalanmu."

Naruto semakin berjalan ke tengah sana. Tak perduli kalau ia mulai kesulitan bernapas karena air yang mulai menenggelamkan sebagian besar tubuhnya. "Kali ini aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Gaara. Aku akan menyusulmu, dan menggenggam tanganmu erat sekali lagi."

Kelopak mata Naruto mulai turun membiarkan tubuhnya yang mulai tenggelam. Membaringkan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua dinginnya air tak mampu menggoyahkan tekadnya. Menyakitkan memang saat air mulai masuk ke dalam paru-parumu. Namun Naruto tak perduli ia hanya menganggap ini sebagai sebuah penjelasan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Gaara selama ini. Membiarkan Gaara menanggung semua tanpa tahu apa-apa itu dan membiarkan pemuda itu hancur dengan sendirinya.

Turun dan terus turun tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan. Sedikit tergores dengan berbagai karang yang berada di dasar laut. Tak lama tubuh itu mulai naik ke atas sana, namun tanpa nyawa di dalamnya. Naruto sudah pergi menyusul kepergian Gaara ke atas sana.

"Tunggu aku, Gaara."

.

.

.

_Praaang._

"Kaa-chan, kenapa?" gadis kecil berambut merah itu tersentak saat mendengar suara piring pecah tak jauh dari tempatnya bermain.

Sakura masih saja berdiri menghadap ke sebuah tayangan berita yang baru saja disiarkan. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan putrinya.

"_Baru saja ditemukan mayat seorang pemuda yang diperkirkaan tenggelam sejak semalam. Pagi ini seorang warga sekitar menemukannya saat hendak membersihkan pantai yang memang sepi pengunjung …"_

Sakura tak sanggup lagi mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh penyiar itu. Air matanya mengair deras dari sudut matanya. Walau hanya melihat dari sini tapi Sakura yakin itu adalah Naruto. Hanya dari rambut pirang dan pakaian yang digunakan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang kemarin baru saja ditemuinya di depan supermarket dengan raut wajah yang sama dengan Gaara saat Naruto meninggalkannya. Wajah seorang yang tak ingin lagi hidup bahkan sudah kehilangan harapan karenanya.

.

.

_Sakura baru saja keluar dari mini market membeli kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Sejak Gaara pergi, ia dan putrinya tetap tinggal di apartemen itu yang ternyata sudah dibeli oleh Gaara entah sejak kapan juga sebuah rekening tabungan dengan jumlah besar. Mungkinkah itu tabungan Gaara, namun Sakura tak menemukan jawabannya. Hanya sebuah surat bertuliskan 'Untuk Karin.' _

"_Naruto?" Sakura bergumam pelan saat melihat Naruto yang tengah melintas di seberangnya. Niat ingin memanggil namun pemuda pirang itu hanya terus saja berjalan dengan raut wajah kosong tanpa semangat._

_Ingin rasanya Sakura menarik pemuda itu karena rasanya semua diingatkan dengan Gaara. Jika Gaara saja berniat menghancurkan dirinya sendiri bagaimana dengan Naruto? Mungkin saja pemuda itu akan melakukan hal yang lebih gila._

_Namun Sakura kehilangan jejak Naruto saat pemuda itu menghilang ditikungan. Berpikir jika semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah. Tanpa tahu kalau itu terakhir kalinya ia melihat Naruto. Walau masih belum bisa memaafkan pemuda yang membuat adiknya pergi namun Sakura tahu Naruto juga menanggung beban yang sama. Dan ia sendiri juga ikut andil dalam semua permainan takdir ini._

_._

_._

"Kenapa kalian berdua begitu bodoh?" Ibu muda itu masih saja menangis memeluk Karin. Tak menyangka kalau akhirnya Naruto pergi menyusul Gaara.

"_Kaa-chan_?" Lagi gadis berusia empat tahun itu memanggil ibunya yang masih saja menangis. Tak sengaja air matanya malah ikut turun. "Huweeee … _kaa-chan_, kenapa nangis?"

Sakura tak bisa menjawab apa-apa ia hanya tak tahu kalau keduanya begitu saling membutuhkan. "Kalau memang kalian tak bisa berpisah kenapa harus memulai pertengkaran bodoh itu?" isaknya pelan.

Sakura tahu kalau semua ini tak lepas karena dirinya jua. Karena kehadirannya yang membuat keduanya terpisah. "Maaf Gaara … maaf Naruto."

Sebuah penyesalan hanya akan memancing sebuah penyesalan lainnya jika tak segera diselesaikan. Kepercayaan bukan hanya sebuah hiasan namun tiang dalam sebuah hubungan. Jika kau berniat tulus membangun sebuah hubungan bangunlah sebuah kepercayaan dihatimu tentang pasanganmu terlebih dahulu jika tak ingin semua berakhir sia-sia...

.

.

Omake

Naruto memeluk seorang pemuda berambut merah erat. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang pemuda kekasihnya. Menyeruakkan kepalanya pada helai merah milik Gaara.

"Melihat laut lagi?" tanya Naruto pelan. "Kenapa kau sangat menyukainya, Gaara? Padahal bagiku terlihat biasa saja."

Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Matanya masih saja melihat laut biru di bawah sana dengan latar mentari sore. Sebuah perpaduan kuning dan merah yang berpendar indah.

"Rahasia."

Pemuda berambut merah itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Naruto. "Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti, Naruto." Senyumnya tipis lalu memeluk pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"_Laut biru dengan latar senja bukankah itu seperti kita Naruto. Laut yang sebiru matamu yang sangat kusukai. Dan langit senja, itu … kuning untuk Naruto dan merah untuk Gaara. Aku berharap kita bisa bersama seperti itu selamanya. Zutto."_

.

.

A/N: Holaaa … minna. Maaf kalau Mizu malah buat fict yang lebih gaje dari kemarin lagi. Entah kenapa rasanya sedih membiarkan Gaara sendirian jadi malah muncul ide buat sekuelnya.

Hahaha jadi mereka bisa sama-sama kan walau di alam lain#dilempar sendal.

Kenapa Mizu mengambil tahun keempat hubungan mereka, padahal kata orang hubungan bakal di uji saat berada di angka ganjil? Itu karena katanya di jepang angka empat dianggap angka sial bahkan tak ada lantai empat bukan. Silahkan check, soal ini pernah dibahas di group sih makanya Mizu kepikiran mengambilnya.

_-Thanks for Reading-_


End file.
